1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a package and a package system for a disk-form recording medium mounted to and taken out from a recording and/or reproducing apparatus with a disk-form recording medium such as optical disk, a magneto-optic disk, etc. housed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, for a package of a disk-form recording medium which is mounted to and taken out from a recording and/or reproducing apparatus with an optical disk, a magneto-optic disk, or magnetic disk stored, a disk cartridge has been popularly used. For this kind of disk cartridges, those discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,510,546 have been known.
The disk cartridge discussed in this specification houses a disk as an information recording medium rotatably in a rectangular main body. To the cartridge proper, an opening for recording and/or reproducing that allows a part of the housed disk to face the outside throughout the inner and the outer circumferences is formed. To this cartridge proper, a shutter member with a U-shaped cross section which moves along the front surface of the cartridge proper to open and close the opening for recording and/or reproducing.
In addition, for another packages of a disk-form recording medium, a disk cartridge constructed to freely take out a disk inside the cartridge or ta hat called a disk caddie are used. For this kind of disk cartridges, those discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,746,013 are known.
The disk cartridge discussed in this specification also rotatably houses a disk which serves as an information recording medium in a rectangular main body. To the cartridge main body, an opening for recording and/or reproducing which allows a part of the housed disk to face the outside throughout the inner and the outer circumferences and an opening for disk drive which allows the center portion of the disk to face the outside are provided as one continuing opening. To this cartridge proper, a shutter member with a cross section forming nearly an L-letter shape is installed to move along the front surface of the cartridge proper to open and close the opening for recording and/or reproducing as well as disk drive. In this disk cartridge, the cover on the top surface of the disk housing section is free to open and close so that the inside is constructed to enable disk replacement. In addition, to the inner surface of the center portion of the cover at this top surface, a member for chucking a disk is disposed.
However, the disk cartridge discussed in the above-mentioned U.S. Pat. No. 4,510,546 has many components such as top and bottom shells, shutter, shutter springs, etc., requires a complicated assembly process, and needs so much cost. In addition, with this disk cartridge, the top and bottom shells that house the disk are unable to be separated, and the disk inside the cartridge is, in general, unable to be taken out.
The cartridge or disk caddie discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,746,013 also have a large number of components and costs high, but has a construction that enables the replacement of disks.
Now, in a recordable disk-form recording medium, contaminating the disk surface with dust or fingerprints before recording, the contaminated portion may be unable to achieve good recording. The requirements for contamination increase severity because recently it becomes possible to record more as information in one disk, that is, the recording density has increased. Therefore, before recording, the recording medium is placed in a disk cartridge or disk caddie recited in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,746,013 for recording. After completion of recording, the disk is frequently used independently with the disk cartridge or disk caddie removed. In such event, the disk before recording must be placed in a disk cartridge or disk caddie one by one, causing a problem that the disk may accidentally be contaminated with fingerprints or dust.
Under these circumstances, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a package and package system for disk-form recording medium, which is easy to assemble and costs low by reducing the number of components and simplifying the construction.
It is another object of the present invention to eliminate troublesome operation of placing a disk into a disk caddie each time and to enable the comfortable operation by placing the disk-form recording medium before recording in a simple package from the beginning.
It is a further object of the present invention to easily take out and use the disk-form recording medium only, though the disk-form recording medium may be used as it is after recording.
In order to achieve the objects, the present invention relates to a package for a disk-form recording medium, and comprises a housing container equipped with a housing section for housing the disk-form recording medium, a cover for closing and opening of the housing section, and a detaching section removably constructed with the opposite portion of the cover which is opposite to at least a part of the recording section of the disk-form recording medium housed in the housing section, wherein the edge portion of the detaching section of the cover is configured to be detached by cutting.
In the above-mentioned configuration, a gripping means is installed to a part of the detaching section of the cover.
In the above-mentioned configuration, a member for restricting the movement of the disk-form recording medium in the housing container is installed to a part of the detaching section of the cover.
In addition, in the above-mentioned configuration, a disk-form recording medium is configured to be freely taken out from the housing container.
The package for the disk-form recording medium according to the present invention configured in this way houses the disk-form recording medium in a housing section of the housing container, and houses and seals the same by closing an opening of the housing section by the cover. To record and/or reproduce the housed and sealed disk-form recording medium, the detaching section of the cover is cut at the edge portion to detach and at least a part of the recording section of the disk-form recording medium is exposed.
The detaching section of this cover is able to be easily cut and detached at the edge portion by pulling the gripping means installed to a part of the detaching section.
The disk-form recording medium housed and sealed in the package is able to have the movement restricted by the member for restricting the movement installed to a part of the detaching section of the cover and an unnecessary play prevented.
Furthermore, the disk-form recording medium housed and sealed in the package is able to be easily taken out from the housing container by peeling the cover to open the opening.
The present invention relates to a package system for a disk-form recording medium, and comprises a housing container equipped with a housing section for housing a disk-form recording medium, a cover that has an opening opposite to at least a part of the recording section at least the disk-form recording medium in the housing section of the package proper and covers the housing section, and a sealing member for removably sealing the opening of the cover.
In the above configuration, a gripping means is installed to a part of the sealing member.
In the above configuration, a member for restricting the movement of the disk-form recording medium in the housing container is installed to a part of the sealing member.
Furthermore, a disk-form recording medium is removably taken out from the housing container.
The package system for a disk-form recording medium configured in this way according to the present invention houses and seals by housing a disk-form recording medium in the housing section of the housing container, covering the housing section with a cover equipped with an opening, and sealing the opening of the cover with a sealing member. To record and/or reproduce the disk-form recording medium housed and sealed, the sealing member is detached from the opening of the cover to open the opening, and at least a part of the recording section of the disk-form recording medium is exposed.
The sealing member for sealing the opening of this cover is able to be easily detached by pulling the gripping means installed to a part of the sealing member.
The disk-form recording medium housed and sealed in the package has the movement restricted by the member for restricting the movement installed to a part of the sealing member of the cover and an unrequited play prevented.
Furthermore, the disk-form recording medium housed and sealed in the package is able to be easily taken out from the housing container by peeling the cover from the housing container to open the opening.
In addition, the present invention relates to a package for a disk-form recording medium, comprises a housing container having a housing section for housing a disk-form recording medium and a cover for closing the opening of the housing section, and a removably configured detaching section of the cover at the opposite portion of the cover which is opposite to at least a part of the recording section of the disk-form medium housed in the housing section, and the edge portion of the detaching section of the cover is configured to be detached by cutting.
In the above-mentioned configuration, a gripping means is installed to a part of the detaching section of the cover.
In the above-mentioned configuration, a member for restricting the movement of the disk-form recording medium in the housing container is installed to a part of the detaching section of the cover.
Furthermore, the disk-form recording medium is able to be freely taken out from the housing container.
The package for a disk-form recording medium according to the present invention configured in this way houses and seals a disk-form recording medium by housing the disk-form recording medium in the housing section of the housing container and closing the opening of the housing section by the cover. To record and/or reproduce the housed and sealed disk-form recording medium, at least a part of the recording section of the disk-form recording medium is exposed by cutting and detaching the detaching section configured opposite to at least a part of the disk-form recording medium at the edge portion.
The detaching section of this cover is able to be easily detached by pulling the gripping means installed to a part of the detaching member.
The disk-form recording medium housed and sealed in the package has the movement restricted by the member for restricting the movement installed to a part of the detaching section of the cover and an unrequited play prevented.
Furthermore, the disk-form recording medium housed and sealed in the package is able to be easily taken out from the housing container by peeling the cover from the housing container to open the opening.
In addition, the present invention relates to a package system for a disk-form recording medium, and comprises a housing container that has an opening opposite to a housing section for housing the disk-form recording medium and opposite at least to a part of the recording section of at least the disk recording medium of the housing section of the package proper and a cover covering the housing section, and a sealing member for removably sealing the opening of the cover.
In the above-mentioned configuration, a gripping means is installed to a part of the sealing member.
In the above-mentioned configuration, a member for restricting the movement of the disk-form recording medium in the housing container is installed to a part of the sealing member.
Furthermore, the disk-form recording medium is able to be freely taken out from the housing container in the above-mentioned configuration.
The package for the disk-form recording medium configured in this way according to the present invention overs the housing section housing the disk-form recording medium into the housing section of the housing container with a cover equipped with a chucking opening opposite at least to a part of the recording section, and housed and sealed to the recording section by sealing the chucking opening of the cover with a sealing member which removably and adhesively seals the hucking opening. To record and/or reproduce the housed and sealed disk-form recording medium, at least a part of the recording section of the disk-form recording medium is exposed by detaching the sealing member from the chucking opening of the cover to open the opening and exposing at least a part of the recording portion of the disk-form recording medium.
The sealing member for sealing the opening of this cover is able to be easily detached by pulling the gripping means installed to a part of the sealing member.
The disk-form recording medium housed and sealed in the package has the movement restricted by the member for restricting the movement installed to a part of the sealing member of the cover and an unrequired play prevented.
Furthermore, the disk-form recording medium housed and sealed in the package is able to be easily taken out from the housing container by peeling the cover from the housing container to open the opening.